Happy Birthday, Scooby-Doo
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: The gang will make a surprise party for the Great Dane for his birthday. One-shot commemorating the 50th anniversary of Scooby-Doo.


Another mystery had been solved, the Scooby gang had stopped the "monster" called _The Jaguar Man_ who was terrorizing in a zoo, fortunately, the gang was there and solved the mystery.

Fred: "Well done, gang, we did it one more time," he said as he congratulated his friends.

Shaggy: "And just in time for lunch" –he said as he pulled out a sandwich he had stored.

Daphne and Velma laughed at that and just when Shaggy was going to eat his sandwich, a tongue tangled in the sandwich and went straight to a mouth, which belonged to Scooby-Doo.

Shaggy: "Hey!" –He said while looking at something annoying at his dog.

Scooby-Doo: "Sorry" –he said as he laughed a little.

Daphne: "Well, we'd better get into the truck at once" –she said.

Scooby-Doo: "Reah, to the truck" –he said as he walked towards the Mystery Machine.

The Great Dane was going to get into the back of the truck if it wasn't that Shaggy stopped him at the moment, Scooby didn't know why Shaggy did him, but the Great Dane only sat while watching him.

Shaggy: "Scooby, can you wait for a few minutes?" –He told his dog.

Scooby made a gesture of confusion after hearing him, but the Great Dane made no claims and went the other way while the gang met and they observed that Scooby was in a place where he could not hear them.

Velma: "So, you have the right place?" –She asked Shaggy.

Shaggy: "Yes, I have the place defined to celebrate the surprise party for Scooby" –he said.

Indeed, today was Scooby-Doo's birthday and the gang was preparing a surprise party for the Great Dane and they had to keep it a secret so Scooby wouldn't find out.

Daphne: "I already have everything necessary for the surprise party, yesterday I had the trouble to try to bring everything for this party" –she said.

Fred: "Scooby is going to love this"

Shaggy: "I'm sure, Fred"

Velma: "Well then go call him"

At that moment, Shaggy called Scooby who was sitting in front of a tree and he was immediately when they called him and the gang got into the Mystery Machine where Fred started the engine and the truck began to move towards the right place. Scooby was lying while Shaggy spoke in secret with Daphne and curiosity seized the Great Dane, Scooby raised his ear so he could better hear the conversation that Shaggy and Daphne had.

Shaggy: "Do you already have all the food?" –he whisper to Daphne.

Daphne: "Yes, all the food is there, we just have to ..."

At that precise moment, Daphne realized that Scooby was watching her and Shaggy also did the same as her. Both had to hide something so that the Great Dane would not realize about the surprise party for him.

Scooby-Doo: "Rhat are you guys talking about?" –asked the Great Dane.

Shaggy: "Eh ... well ... about the next restaurant that will open next week, yes, that's it" –he said with a smile to avoid suspicion.

Daphne nodded and that left Scooby looking at them a little suspiciously. After Scooby left, Shaggy and Daphne watched Fred and Velma who also talked about Scooby's surprise party.

Fred: "Soon we will get to the place, guys" –he said.

Shaggy: "Great, I can't wait" –he said while looking discreetly at Scooby.

Daphne: "Yes, it will be a day we will never forget" –she said as she watched Scooby discreetly.

Scooby had heard the insinuations of Shaggy and Daphne, which deduced the Great Dane from something suspicious.

Scooby-Doo: "I'm not sure, but romething is happening here" –he told himself.

Velma started looking for something and suddenly realized that it was not what she was looking for.

Velma: "Jinkies, I forgot the surprise poster" –she said loudly.

That made Scooby manage to listen to her and made her approach the teenagers.

Scooby-Doo: "Surprise poster?" –ask.

The entire gang froze after listening to Scooby and an awkward silence entered the Mystery Machine, which made Scooby observe everyone.

Scooby-Doo: "Romething is happening here and you guys don't want to tell me" –said with a somewhat annoying expression.

Shaggy watched his dog and tried to calm him down before everything became an argument.

Shaggy: "No, not at all, Scooby-Doo, what Velma said was that this surprise poster was for her mother's birthday, right Velma?" –He said as he watched Velma.

Velma blinked twice and then knew what Shaggy was trying to say.

Velma: "Oh yes, of course. I forgot the surprise poster for my mom" –she said.

Scooby narrowed his eyes and the whole gang, except for Fred who was driving, looked at the Great Dane with shy smiles.

Fred: "Gang, we have arrived" –he said.

Shaggy: "Uff, saved by the bell" –he said to himself.

The whole gang left the Mystery Machine to be able to observe the place where it had arrived, Scooby observed that it was a cafeteria of any type of variety of food, which attracted much the stomach of the Great Dane.

Shaggy: "Look Scooby, all the food in this place" –he told his dog.

Scooby-Doo: "Reah, delicious food" –he said as he licked his mouth.

The gang entered the place and took an empty seat while they waited for the waiter, but in reality, they had to bring food and cake for the surprise party.

Fred: "Well, I'm going to ask what we're going to eat. Scooby, stay here" –he told the Great Dane.

Scooby nodded and stood still while the gang immediately went to the local kitchen.

Fred: "Perfect, now do their parts"

After a few minutes, Scooby was waiting for the gang who were taking a long time to order the food, making the Great Dane go looking for them.

Scooby-Doo: "It will be better to look for them right now" –he told himself.

And just when Scooby was going to look for the gang, someone put a large chocolate cake dipped in creams of different flavors with sparks and the Great Dane observed the gang who had birthday hats.

Gang: "Happy birthday, Scooby-Doo!"

The Great Dane was surprised with joy after knowing that today was his birthday and then launched into Shaggy to lick his face while Shaggy laughed at that.

Daphne: "Happy birthday, Scooby, that was the reason why we were acting weird on the Mystery Machine" –she said.

Fred: "Exactly, you are the key piece of the gang"

Velma: "You are an excellent mystery detective, Scooby"

Shaggy: "And the best friend anyone would like to have"

Scooby-Doo: "Aww, thank you all"

From there, the gang hugged Scooby while singing happy birthday. After that, Scooby took a bite of the cake and all the cream that was in his mouth licked it as fast as he could.

Shaggy: "Happy birthday, Scooby" –he said as he stroked his dog's head.

Scooby laughed at Shaggy's affection and stared at the reader with a smile.

Scooby-Doo: "Scooby-Dooby-DOO!" –said while laughing and winking.

**-End-**

* * *

**_Well, the One-shot ends here, commemorating that today, September 13, Scooby-Doo's 50th anniversary was celebrated. I hope you liked the One-shot._**


End file.
